Luna Carmín
by Nanipinku
Summary: Un error hace que el mago a la luz de la luna se tiña de rojo, y no precisamente por la magia de Pandora. Shinichi por su parte empieza a detestar el aislamiento de Kaito. (M por abuso sexual y violencia gráfica )
1. Capítulo 1

Notas:

Advertencia: violación, doble penetración, abuso físico, lenguaje violento, sentimientos de culpa e impotencia, fractura de extremida. Reestructurado uvu (No se si deseen segunda parte donde el pobre kai deba lidiar con el post trauma), (hay una leve relación en construcción entre Shinichi y Kaito)

Parejas: ShinKai y AoKai

PD:No se sí me pasé de la raya, así que , si este tipo de tema no te agradan, eres libre de ignorar esto. Por otro lado, si te animas, bienvenido.

* * *

Luna carmín

Cuando despertó fue azotado por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El zumbido en sus oídos era molesto a tal punto de no permitírle pensar; sin contar el hecho de que no sólo su cabeza dolía, sino que el dolor en sus brazos era insoportable también. Como pudo se enderezó abriendo los ojos para luego fruncir el ceño al notar que no veía nada. Por un momento creyó que tendría alguna especie de vendas, pero al no sentir alguna capa sobre sus ojos descartó la idea al instante, así que debía asumir que el sitio se encontraba en penumbras; soltó un gruñido nuevamente en cuanto sintió el pitido en su cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy? — se movió hacia un lado buscando algún indicio de donde se encontraba, pero al tener las manos atadas nada más podía limitarse a moverse.

— Detective, ¿podrías dejar de revolotear? me estas lastimando el brazo— se quejó la voz a su lado.

Shinichi frunció el ceño ante este hecho, ¿no le había indicado que no se involucrara en sus asuntos? pero al parecer al mago le había valido bien poco su opinión.

— Recuerdo haberte dicho que te quedaras en casa, ya has conseguido a Pandora, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?— se quejó.

— Que haya conseguido a Pandora no quiere decir que mi problema con los de la organización acabó, se supone que debo devolver el favor, ¿no? — se quejó.

Shinichi asumió que el otro había movido más de la cuenta el brazo.

— Te dije que me encargaría de esto, ¿por qué no me haces caso por una vez?

—Un niño de ocho años no sería de gran ayuda en una situación así, necesitabas ayuda, agradece que yo fui quien recibió la bala, con ese cuerpo tan pequeño no hubieses durado mucho. — murmuró en un berrinche.

Mientras Shinichi pensaba en cómo salir de allí, Kaito soltó un gruñido buscando una manera de zafarse de las cuerdas; pero cada vez que movía los brazos terminaba haciendo que las cuerdas se fijaran en su piel. Soltó un suspiro, si seguía moviendo el brazo sería peor, sin mencionar que comenzaba a hacérsele desagradable la sensación pegajosa recorriendo su brazo; sangre, seguramente por el disparo que había recibido en la azotea.

Conan alzó la vista buscando enfocar esta sin éxito alguno, debía buscar una forma de escapar a toda costa, y no ayudaba mucho que el mago no fuera de ayuda en estos momentos. si buscaba moverse terminaría siendo un estorbo si no podía usar las dos manos. Movió su propia mano hacia abajo, si lograba comunicarse con Ran podría pedirle que llamara a la policía, pero cuando tocó el cinturón de sus pantalones para buscar el mini teléfono, no lo tenía.

— Mierda...

— ¿Qué sucede pequeño detective?— preguntó curioso el mago más relajado optando por mantenerse quieto..

—No tengo mi teléfono portátil... Seguramente me lo quitaron en cuanto llegamos aquí, o lo perdí en algún otro sitio.

Conan buscó otra manera de liberarse hasta que escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, seguido de una luz cegadora. Dejó de mover sus manos cuidando que los recién llegados no notaran su patético intento de escape.

—Al parecer los pequeños delincuentes han despertado, nos causan muchos problemas con su empeño en meter sus narices donde nadie los ha llamado. — Habló una mujer con un tono tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para el gusto del seudo infante. — creo que podemos hacer que los dos se vuelvan obedientes. O por lo menos el molesto ladrón.

Kaito frunció el ceño ante la amenaza, ¿en serio los iban a matar? Era de esperarse, con lo sanguinarios que eran sería una ofensa el no haberse esperado esto.

La mujer soltó una risa divertida caminando hasta llegar a la altura del ladrón, llevando una mano a su brazo para luego empujarlo con fuerza hacia abajo, provocando que emitiera un quejido de dolor, ¿eso era el sonido de su brazo rompiéndose? pensó Kaito. Shinichi al ver esto apretó los dientes con fuerza, ¿en serio iban a torturarlos? Giró la mirada topándose con los mastodontes que hacían de guardias, si intentaba atacarlos no podría defenderlos a ambos, eran demasiado grandes para él y no podía hacer uso de sus aparatos si estaba encadenado.

El mago tampoco la tenía mejor, tenía los brazos hacia atrás dejando al izquierdo con una forma anormal, Shinichi gimió de tan solo pensar cuánto debía doler, y más aún por el tiempo que llevaba así; los hilos de sangre se iba extendiendo hasta el suelo creando un ligero charco, la herida debía ser tratada lo más pronto posible, estaba seguro que la habían removido para abrirla más.

— Eso te debe causar mucho dolor — comentó con falsa preocupación la mujer dejando de jalar el brazo del ladrón.Este al sentirse liberado emitió un suspiro ronco haciendo que la chica riera.

Kaito emitió un gruñido ante la risa de la mujer, debía asegurarse de que no tocaran a Shinichi, esto era demasiado peligroso para el cuerpo tan pequeño del detective. Si era una simple tortura su cuerpo sería resistente por unas cuantas horas, el de Shinichi claramente no.

¿Qué puedo hacer para escapar aunque sea con una sola mano? pensó apretando sus labios con fuerza.

— ¿Cuánto creen que aguante un cuerpo pequeño una intromisión y agresión?— preguntó la mujer a los dos hombres tras ella— ¿Creen que sean fácil de romper?

¡Mierda!, pensaron Kaito y Shinichi a la vez.

Uno de los hombres se acercó hasta el menor agachándose para tomar al niño de un pie, provocando que este se moviera hacia abajo quedando tendido en el suelo, Kaito movió sus brazos ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo, solo quería sacar al detective de este embrollo vivo.

— N-¡No lo toquen!— soltó el mago asustado— No lastimen a ese niño, es solo un niño— murmuró frustrado por no poder hacer uso de sus manos.

— ¿De qué hablas, ladrón? ¿qué tiene de especial que sea un niño? no hay diferencia— preguntó la chica curiosa.

— Todo lo que le vayan a hacer... Háganmelo a mí, un niño no aguantaría una tortura.

— Kaito, no seas tan idiota— soltó Conan indignado por esto.

— Silencio niño, después de todo, me gusta la idea de tu amigo— canturreo sonriente para luego ir hacia la puerta.— Pueden hacer lo que gusten con ese chico, y puede que el pequeño lo disfrute, quien sabe. — murmuró antes de salir, no sin antes encender por completo la luz de la habitación.

Kaito suspiró preparándose para cualquier cosa que fuesen a hacerle.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse para luego girar la mirada a los dos mastodontes que les miraban expectantes. Uno de ellos sonrió provocando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del mago.

— Se ve aceptable para nosotros, y tendrá una buena resistencia para soportarnos. ¿No crees?— preguntó divertido el hombre de cabello castaño mientras agarraba la navaja que le había pasado el rubio. — ¿Cuán flexible serias? Bueno, eso podemos averiguarlo en este momento.

Kaito vio al hombre inclinándose sobre su cuerpo pasando la hojilla sobre su cuello, el ladrón aguantó la respiración buscando mantener la calma, no le daría el gusto a ese hombre de verle vulnerable. Su captor sonrió más ante esto moviendo la navaja hasta el borde del cuello de la camisa empujándola hasta lograr cortar un poco de la tela junto con un poco de piel, no sin antes haber abierto la chaqueta. Kaito apretó los dientes, ¿qué pretendía hacer ese tipo? Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente, estaba preparado para las torturas, saldría bien de esto, nada que unas gasas y alcohol no pudiesen arreglar.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que venía.

El hombre soltó la navaja y tomó un extremo del cuello de la camisa haciendo lo mismo con el otro para desgarrar la tela con rudeza emitiendo un ruido molesto y varios botones azules desprendiéndose de la misma, seguido de la chaqueta y todos los accesorios dejándolos hechos un desastre en los brazos del castaño. Kaito parpadeó sorprendido ante ese arrebato sintiendo el aire frío circular por su piel expuesta, sin contar con el malestar de la corbata siendo halada a tal punto de magullar la piel de su cuello.

— ¿Qué demonios pretenden?— gruñó una vez se vio liberado de agarre.

— ¿Tu qué piensas?— preguntó el rubio emitiendo una risa divertida.

—Van a torturarme, ¿No?— preguntó mientras fruncía más el ceño, esto no le daba muy buena pinta.

—No, haremos algo mucho mejor, y frente a ese detective encogido, aún nos sorprende el trabajo de esa pastilla, ¿quién iba a pensar que solo se encogería?— comentó. Kaito gimió ante esa declaración, era de esperarse, ya habían descubierto la identidad de Kudo. ¿Pero qué tenía que ver el detective con todo esto? — ¿qué tan humillante podría ser esto, frente a otro hombre?

Kaito los miró sin entender. Una tortura no era humillante, después de todo ponía a prueba tu resistencia, así que, ¿a qué se referían ellos con eso? No le dio tiempo de averiguarlo, uno de los tipos había cogido una de sus piernas moviéndola hacia un lado con fuerza provocando un quejido del otro por el repentino movimiento. El hombre se acercó más al mago quedando entre sus piernas abiertas.

—Tendrás una buena resistencia para aguantar mi pene dentro de tu cuerpo. Así que disfrutaré mucho con esto— indicó pasando sus manos por los costados del cuerpo del ladrón, moviéndolas hacia arriba para rozar sus dedos por el borde de sus pezones para luego apretarlos.

Repugnante. Fue lo que su mente fue capaz de pensar en ese momento. Kaito emitió un gruñido por el apretón retorciéndose para alejar las manos de su pecho. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? — ¿aún no sabes qué haremos? que lindo, aun es un chico inocente, ¿qué edad crees que tenga? —

Había que ser idiota como para no entenderlo...Y eso lo sabía Kaito.

Shinichi frunció el ceño, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Kaito?, ¿por qué no decía nada?

— ¡Aléjense de él, no lo toquen!— gruñó escandalizado mientras movía su cuerpo hacia adelante para soltarse.

—Oh, al parecer alguien si se dio cuenta, ¿O nuestro querido mago está muy aturdido por la revelación? — indicó el castaño moviendo ahora sus manos hacia las caderas del adolescente para tomar el cinturón abriéndolo seguido del botón y la cremallera del pantalón. — ¿qué tanto aguantaría tu cuerpo de virgen, una violación?

Kaito abrió los ojos con fuerza sin molestarse en contener la cara de póquer que le había enseñado su padre. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Lo iban a violar, ¡lo iban a violar! Su mente entró en caos, debía salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, y ni siquiera podía decir nada porque su voz se había perdido entre los nervios.

— ¡He dicho que se alejen de él!—volvió a gritar el detective sacudiendo su cuerpo para liberarse.

— tsk, tsk. Yo no haría eso si fuese tú, ¿o quieres que esto se lo hagamos a tu pequeño cuerpo?

— ¡Kaito, no les hagas caso!— rugió Shinichi moviendo con fuerza su brazos soltando un jadeo de dolor cuando sintió el jalón en su hombro izquierdo.

Kaito tragó duro, no quería que lo tocaran, pero no podía permitir que lastimaran a Shinichi, podría con esto, saldría bien de esta y luego estaría riendo luego. Apretó los labios olvidándose de seguir intentando escapar.

—Vale, acepto el trato.

—Oh, buen chico. No te preocupes, haremos que lo disfrutes. Sabemos dónde tocar un cuerpo virgen. Y si eres un niño bueno, no tocaremos a tu pequeño amigo.

Asqueroso, repugnante.

Kaito se sintió que se mareaba cuando la lengua del otro hombre se paseaba por su cuello, dejando su piel húmeda para luego rozar sus dientes provocando un estremecimiento involuntario en su cuerpo. El otro pareció notarlo sonriendo contra su piel, el mago apretó nuevamente los labios cuando unas manos se colaron nuevamente en su camisa rota para apretar y acariciar su piel. Esto es desagradable, ¡haz que las quiten!, ¡no! si haces un movimiento en falso Shinichi pagará por tu estupidez.

—Vaya, tu piel es realmente suave, que lástima que tendremos que lastimarla. —susurró bajando por su cuello para repetir la misma acción: morder y lamer. Kaito se removió violento por el roce. — Tranquilo— indicó nuevamente moviendo una de sus manos al borde de su pantalón blanco, colándose entre su ropa interior para apretar el miembro del adolescente.

Kaito abrió los labios pero de estos no salió nada, demasiado sorprendido como para emitir alguna protesta. Sus piernas se flexionaron en un vago intento por alejar la mano intrusa de sus partes íntimas, cosa que no fue bien recibida por el otro hombre obligando al ladrón a abrir las piernas nuevamente. Era desagradable, las manos del hombre eran rasposas e incómodas, y prácticamente estaba estrangulando su pene mientras comenzaba a bombearlo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? tranquilo, haremos que esa boquita hable, ¡hey tú!, ayúdame con sus brazos— ordenó el castaño al rubio, a lo que este se acercó al chico soltando el agarre de sus brazos para dejar que su peso cayera en su regazo.

Kaito por primera reacción fue moverse violentamente, pero su idea quedó a medias al recordar la advertencia, debes cuidar al pequeño detective. El rubio movió sus manos a su pecho apretando y moviendo los pezones del ladrón provocando una corriente eléctrica haciendo que soltara un gemido involuntario por las sensaciones. Los captores rieron y continuaron con su labor; uno con su erección y el otro con sus labios.

Jadeó nuevamente apretando los dedos de sus pies aguantando la respiración para no sentir el sabor agrio de los labios ajenos. Por otro lado, Shinichi se estaba retorciendo de frustración, quería salir de esto y poder salvar a Kaito de esas asquerosas manos, se sentía enfermo, mareado e incómodo.

—Vaya, ya estás todo pegajoso. — mencionó el rubio una vez soltó los labios. — al parecer estamos haciendo muy bien nuestro trabajo.

Movió el cuerpo del ladrón provocando un gruñido de molestia que ignoró completamente, con su mano libre soltó el cinturón de sus propios pantalones a duras penas seguido del botón para abrir la cremallera. Kaito contuvo nuevamente la respiración al escuchar el sonido del cierre bajando, tragó duro cerrando los ojos cuando el hombre empujó su mejilla contra el bulto que se iba formando en su boxer.

— Mira lo que has provocado, deberías sentirte halagado, pequeña puta. No cualquiera hace que me ponga duro tan rápido.

Se sentía asqueado, y más aún cuando el otro, sin avisar, empujaba la punta de su miembro descubierto contra la comisura de sus labios. — Abre la boca— ordenó frotando con más insistencia la punta de su pene entre sus labios.

Kaito abrió un ojo indignado, no le daría el gusto. — si no abres la boca me aseguraré de joder el cuerpo a tu amigo— gruñó el hombre sonriendo cuando el otro pareció captar la amenaza— y asegúrate de mantener tus dientes lejos de mi erección o me aseguraré de reventarte la garganta. ¿Entendido? — preguntó apretando la nariz del adolescente para obligarlo a abrir la boca y tomar algo de aire, cosa que no permitió ya que de un solo movimiento enterró su miembro por completo..

El mago arqueó su espalda por la intromisión, sintiendo las arcadas y la sensación de querer vomitar. Mientras, el castaño tomaba sus caderas para terminar de bajar sus pantalones a la mitad de su rodilla seguido de sus boxers terminando de dejar expuesto el miembro del ladrón.

—Vaya, vaya, al parecer alguien está ansioso— sugirió divertido mientras se inclinaba para rozar dos de sus dedos contra la entrada del adolescente.

Kaito abrió los ojos moviéndose frenéticamente, no, no, no. Movió sus piernas para cerrarlas y evitar que el hombre siguiera hurgando dentro de su cuerpo, dolía, dolía demasiado y al otro no parecía importarle, a medida que se retorcía por liberarse el otro empujaba más sus dedos dentro de él.

—Si no te quedas quieto, te partiré las piernas— gruñó alzando las caderas del adolescente para exponer más su entrada.

No mires, no mires, ¡no quiero que mires! gritó en su mente ignorando el dolor punzante de su brazo roto y las arcadas por causa de la erección del otro hombre que cada vez se hacía más grande dentro de su boca. Eres patético Kaito, no puedes defenderte de dos personas, y mucho menos salvar a Shinichi. Patético, inútil, puta, zorra. Su mente se nubló más cuando empujaron más dentro de su boca, sentía que se iba a ahogar, le dolía la garganta cada vez que el otro arremetía contra esta hasta que sintió un líquido espeso regarse dentro. Su cuerpo se sacudió en busca de aire, arqueando su espalda en un vago intento de liberarse.

—Vamos, trágatelo. — ordenó una vez sacó su pene flácido de sus labios llevando una mano a la boca del chico para que no escupiera el semen.

Kaito apretó los labios aún sintiendo las punzadas en su garganta, más la presión que estaba ejerciendo el otro contra sus labios. Respiró hondo comenzando a tragar el líquido espeso. Tenía un sabor desagradable, amargo y molesto, una vez terminó de tragar el otro liberó su boca, permitiéndole así, comenzar a toser.

—No te emociones, pequeña zorra. — indicó el castaño volviendo a hundir dos dedos dentro del cuerpo del chico moviéndolos frenéticamente para luego hacerlo con dos más.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, como si le quemaran la piel y en el proceso se la hubiesen arrancado. Aunque no duró mucho, algo en su cuerpo se había activado mezclando el dolo con un ligero cosquilleo que subía por sus caderas hasta perderse en su abdomen, apretó los labios sintiendo sus mejillas arder sin entender muy bien que había pasado.

— ¡Uhgm! — gimió sin notarlo tensando sus piernas incómodo. Se siente muy bien, quiero más... quiero que desaparezca el malestar. No, no, ¡no! ¿Qué has dicho? Eres repugnante.

—Oh, al parecer conseguimos tu pequeño punto de placer. — Ronroneó el castaño pasando sus labios por el cuello del chico para ir subiendo a su oreja para comenzar a susurrarle— Eres toda una zorra. Vamos, no te contengas, no se puede evitar el sentir placer.

—C-cállate, ¿cómo pretendes que... ¡Ah! — otra embestida nuevamente a ese punto y su cabeza se nubló seguido de un par de estrellas tras sus ojos.

Arqueó nuevamente su espalda sintiendo el corrientazo por todo su cuerpo comenzando a temblar, nuevamente, el rubio tomó las mejillas del ladrón para obligar a abrir nuevamente sus labios enterrando por segunda vez su erección hasta su garganta. De nuevo la sensación de ahogamiento lo invadió provocando que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente. El castaño sacó sus dedos permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara nuevamente, aunque esa sensación no duró mucho, ya que los habían reemplazado con algo mucho más grande y mucho más doloroso.

— ¡No!, ¡Sácalo! , ¡Sácalo! — gritó a todo pulmón empujando sus piernas desesperadamente para alejar el dolor, pero tan rápido como gritó nuevamente su boca volvió a ser invadida por el pene de su captor, evitando así que más gritos salieran a parte de sus gemidos ahogados. Sentía que lo iban a partir en dos, apretó los dientes con fuerza sintiendo como algo caliente recorría sus mejilla, ardía como los mil demonios, quería que lo sacaran ya, era demasiado para su cuerpo.

—Así te ves mucho mejor, ¿No crees, ah? Pequeño detective, debe ser feo ver a tu amigo así pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco estará gritando por más, te lo aseguro.

Shinichi tenía los ojos abiertos mientras apretaba con fuerza sus uñas entre las palmas de sus manos, seguramente iba a corta la piel, pero poco le importaba, su mente estaba más concentrada en la indignación de no poder ayudar a Kaito, en no poder ayudar a su pareja.

El castaño seguía empujando las caderas del ladrón importándole bien poco los quejidos y gruñidos que se iban ahogando por el pene ajeno, apretando cada vez más la piel de sus costados a tal punto de dejar la zona de un color blanco casi enfermizo, para luego dejar de ejercer presión, Kaito estaba asqueado se sentía enfermo y aún más cuando la sensación de cosquillas se hizo más fuerte a cada embestida, haciendo que se sintiera avergonzado al darse cuenta que a su cuerpo le comenzaba a gustar.

Así siguieron un par de minutos hasta que el mago fue el primero en correrse, seguido de los otros dos, Kaito se encontraba jadeando alegrándose internamente que la pesadilla hubiese acabado, pero no fue así, el hombre castaño lo giró boca abajo indicándole al rubio que se quitase de en medio, agarró las caderas del mago para jalarlo y dejarlo sobre su regazo, una vez allí alzó el cuerpo del adolescente para volverse a hundir su pene dentro de su cuerpo arrancando otro grito lastimero del menor.

Una vez tuvo al chico completamente lleno comenzó a moverse nuevamente, tomando el rostro del ladrón con una de sus manos libres para girarlo y que la mirada del adolescente se enfocara en el detective encogido. Kaito tragó duro comenzando a sentir la vergüenza extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. No me mires, no me mires, por favor no me mires.

Apretó los labios sintiendo como sus lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas ignorando que su cara de póker había caído por completo. Volvió a gemir ronco cuando el otro hombre volvió a empujar dentro de su cuerpo y tocó su punto sensible, sus ojos se tiñeron de blanco nuevamente corriéndose por segunda vez.

— Vaya, eres toda una perra ansiosa. Tú, ven y échame una mano aquí— indicó llamando al rubio para que se acercara— vamos, métela tú también.

Kaito abrió los ojos nuevamente entrando en pánico. ¿No lo iban a hacer, verdad? Esto tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, si, seguro era eso, en algún momento Aoko le gritaría desde el balcón para que se levantara. Debía ser una pesadilla, Shinichi no debía verlo en ese estado.

Una vez el otro llegó a su altura, abrió más las piernas del adolescente para dejar a la vista su erección, Kaito se sonrojó más completamente avergonzado de su cuerpo, los dos hombres parecieron reír ante esto mientras él se retorcía de incomodidad, hasta que el otro comenzó a enterrar su propio pene dentro de su cuerpo, aun si ya su lastimada entrada se encontraba ocupada.

—No... Duele, ¡duele!, ¡Me están desgarrando, arde, sáquenlo!— chilló el ladrón completamente fuera de sí presionando su mano sana en el pecho del rubio y así aferrarse algo.

Dolía, sus entrañas se expandían peligrosamente; si seguían así lo iban a desgarrar si no es que ya se encontraba así. Ahogó un gemido ronco sintiendo punzadas de dolor cada vez que ambos hombres se empujaban dentro de él, haciendo que su cuerpo se arqueara violentamente hasta que los dos se dieron por satisfechos y se corrieron dentro de su cuerpo.

Kaito emitió un gemido lastimero dejando que su rostro se apoyara en el pecho del rubio mientras comenzaba a jadear en busca de aire, el castaño se movió un poco provocando un estremecimiento en las caderas del adolescente hasta que terminó de salir de su cuerpo dejando a su paso una estela de semen mezclado con sangre, el ladrón suspiró incómodo una vez el rubio salió por completo de su cuerpo.

— Estas hecho un desastre.— murmuró agarrando el peso muerto del menor.

Shinichi estaba ardiendo en rabia, su cuerpo se sacudió en un vago intento por soltarse, pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, las cuerdas rasgaban la piel de sus muñecas lastimandolo, por mucho que intentara no tenía cómo liberarse, no quería ver a Kaito en ese estado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salvarlo.

—¿Qué tan mal nos veríamos si metemos al menor en esto? — habló nuevamente el rubio tomando la mandíbula del mago para que entrara en razón. —¿Quieres averiguarlo?

kaito abrió los ojos de nuevo reflejando el pánico que sentía, no podía dejar que tocaran a Shinichi. — N-no... Es solo un niño...

—¿Un niño? — Repitió el hombre pasando los dedos de su mano libre por el cuello del ladrón— Bueno, podemos invertir los papeles.. — susurró contra su oído para luego lamerlo.

Kaito tembló ligeramente ante eso. No, no, ¡NO!, su mente gritó en desesperación por intentar detener el malestar que se avecinaba.

Su mente quedo en blanco cuando su cara se hundió entre las piernas del menor de los cuatro mientras era empujado nuevamente, esto era enfermo, nadie podía ser tan enfermo como para hacerle esto. Escucho a lo lejos la voz del detective gritándole que no cerrara los ojos, pero en verdad su cuerpo dolía, solo quería dormir e intentar que el dolor pasara.

Así continuaron las horas, no supo cuantos días habían pasado, pero el los sintió como meses, incluso años, se removió incómodamente buscando de proteger aún al infante de los otros dos hombres, que al parecer se estaban aburriendo ya de su cuerpo, y realmente no los culpaba, ni él mismo quería tocarse ni verse más al espejo.

Realmente no le importaba morir, sería un gran alivio, pero si moría Shinichi quedaría solo.

Cuando escucho nuevamente la puerta del almacén abrirse su primera reacción fue encogerse, su cuerpo estaba agotado y estaba seguro que no soportaría otra golpiza más; grata fue su sorpresa al ver a varios policías entrando apresuradamente para rescatarlos, sin embargo su único reflejo fue el de proteger al detective a pesar de que el niño parecía hacer lo mismo con su persona.

Quería mantenerse despierto pero sólo se sentía agotado.

Lo último que supo antes de cerrar los ojos fue el ruido de las sirenas y luego el olor a alcohol.

Con suerte las cosas resultarían siendo un mal sueño, y él volvería a ser el de antes.

* * *

NOTAS finales:

PD: probablemente no a muchos les guste este Shinichi, ya que casi siempre tiene una solución para todo, pero considerando que esta en el cuerpo de un nene, y que le quitaron sus armas, seria netamente normal y lógico que no pudiese defenderse o defender a Kaito, y así se haya desatado de las cuerdas, igual no podría con dos tipos con el tamaño tan pequeño que tiene...No es un dios ni un salvador, así que no salvaría el día mágicamente.

Actualizaré lento a poco así que lo siento :'(


	2. Capítulo 2

Notas: :') actualización

* * *

**Humedad, dolor, ardor.**

"**_Sólo eres una zorra, mira como te expandes a la mínima provocación"_**

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo la ansiedad regresando a sus sentidos.

— ¡Shinichi!— gritó ansioso mirando a su alrededor en busca del pequeño. Pero se encontró con la habitación blanca y el olor a alcohol.

Su cabeza dolía. Llevo una mano a su rostro intentando poner su mente en orden, pero solo era capaz de recrear el mismo escenario una y otra vez. Suspiró pesado entrando en cuenta de que su cabeza no cooperaría, y que el dolor punzante, en sus caderas y garganta que se registró, no ayudaba.

— Ya despertaste comentó una voz tras las cortinas azules de la habitación.

Kaito movió su rostro hacia la voz intentando mantenerse sereno pero el pitido descontrolado del electrocardiograma indicó el ruido inquieto de su corazón..._No, no …¡ no más!,_ Su mente gritó buscando retroceder del hombre que se acercaba a él con cautela.

— Kaito,soy yo Hakuba…

—No necesito tu ayuda…

Hakuba pareció algo cohibido al notar las acciones erráticas del castaño, bueno, sabía que no era del agrado del mago, pero debía admitir que esto era realmente incomodo, comenzando con el hecho de que Kuroba estaba luchando fervientemente en reconstruir su cara, tras los estragos que estaban haciendo sus emociones con el. El rubio suspiró comenzando a hablar.

— Edogawa está bien, aunque está desesperado por saber como estas, le dijimos que no podía acercarse a ti por lo menos por un dia o dos— soltó en una respuesta a la pregunta ahogada del castaño.

Kaito entró en un ligero estado de pánico por el bienestar del chico, a pesar de que una parte de su cabeza gritaba que el seudo niño estaría bien, que no había nada que preocuparse, que estaban a salvo en el hospital.

— Creo que… Por el momento te dejaremos solo, pero.. Kuroba, necesitas tratar con un psiquiatra, eso que ha pasado

— ¿ La policía lo sabe? … ¿Que soy KID? —preguntó ya resignado a que no podía seguir ocultando las cosas del británico molesto.

Hakuba alzó una ceja ante el cambio abrupto del tema, si no fuese por la afirmación voluntaria a admitir algo que se negó muchas veces, el británico hubiese saltado contento...

Pero esto es preocupante, Kaito como el cabeza dura que es, negaría todo y mantendría las cosas monótonas.

— Kuroba, hay una psiquiatra que vendrá a verte…—comentó mientras se tomaba el tiempo de observar cada reacción del castaño.

Efectivamente, la oración provocó un leve pitido en el electrocardiograma a pesar del a expresión serena del mago. Kuroba alzó la mirada y frunció ligeramente el ceño hacia él.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Hakuba? — preguntó desafiante. Retándolo a decir algo.

— Es un hospital privado, solo mi familia conoce de él, así que no hay policías, ni prensa, ni Aoko, nadie Kuroba, así que, quizás te vendría bien hablar con uno…Sin embargo, ella vendrá de igual forma. Puedes decirle lo que creas necesario.

Hakuba suspiró al ver que el chico no diría nada, tomó su chaqueta, que había dejado sobre el asiento de invitados, y se la colocó, probablemente esto sería complicado, aún estaba algo incómodo al haber encontrado la escena luego de que Akako estallara en la puerta de su mansión parloteando sobre un secuestro, y Kuroba herido, claramente no esperaba la parte grotesca y gráfica del asunto, ¿en qué demonios estaban metidos esos dos?

— Kuroba, probablemente debas pensar en una excusa para decir a Aoko, tienes ya una semana aquí, así que en algún momento deba saber por qué te has ausentado del instituto… — hizo un movimiento de mano y salió de la habitación.

Kuroba era muy bueno ocultado cosas, y creando capas y capas para evitar intrusos, sin embargo, ¿cuánto podría aguantar sin ahogarse entre tantas paredes? esperaba que por una vez le hiciera caso.

Cuando Hakuba salió de la habitación, Kaito se encogió en la cama de hospital, ¿cómo es que quedó inconsciente sin siquiera asegurarse de que el detective estuviese bien? apretó los labios hundiendo su rostro entre sus piernas ignorando las ligeras punzadas en sus caderas, debía salir de aquí lo más pronto posible e ir en busca del seudo niño. Aunque, ¿qué podría decirle al detective?, es por mucho, muy patético el hecho de haberse dejado joder tan fuerte como si fuese una prostituta, a pesar de haber gritado internamente que pararan. sinceramente, ¿cómo le vería la cara?

—Debe pensar que soy un asco de persona—murmuró bajo sintiendo una ligera humedad en la tela del edredón, genial, estaba llorando.

...

Fue dos días después, que la señorita Yurika Usui apareció en la puerta de su habitación, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y con un aura tranquilizadora, o eso pensó una parte de su cerebro, la otra parte no quería tener a nadie cerca de él.

—Buenos días, señor Kuroba, vengo a hacerle un chequeo y unas pruebas de sangre para ver si está contaminado o no—mencionó en tono monótono mientras se acercaba al menor.— Como también, hacerle unas preguntas con respecto al incidente. Oh tal vez, debamos lidiar con eso luego de que salgas de aquí —comentó rápidamente al escuchar la respiración pesada del adolescente. Kaito alzó la mirada para ver a la chica nuevamente, y acabar asintiendo pausadamente, probablemente su madre le exija ir a las terapias, así que no podía ignorar estas por mucho más tiempo. Por lo menos no por siempre...

—Kuroba…¿qué edad tienes?—habló la chica una vez logró convencer al chico de que se volteara boca abajo para comenzar con el chequeo, como método de distracción.

**_"Eres solo un mocoso, seguramente eres flexible , tal cual como un pequeño niño..."_**

—Uhgmmm— ¿cómo es que no podía mantenerse sereno y responder rápidamente? nunca tuvo ese problema de no poder hablar, ¿por qué ahora?

Porque estás en pánico.. Usui continuó revisando las contusiones de sus piernas preguntando de vez en vez sí dolía algo o no, simplemente esperando que el chico decidiera si hablar con ella o no.

—Tengo 17…

La mujer le miró suspirando mientras anotaba en su libreta y colocaba una mano en sus caderas notando el leve esteemecimiento del chico. Kaito por su parte apretó las manos con fuerza mientras ignoraba el dolor de sus uñas al clavarse en la piel de sus palmas, Usui suspiró comenzando a hablar ...

— Lo haremos con calma, desabrocharé la bata — advirtió soltando los hilos con cuidado. — Debe avisarme si le incomoda algo señor Kuroba — la chica frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentir los temblores .

Cara en blanco...Cara en blanco...Se repitió constantemente mientras su cabeza gritaba que se alejara .

—Podemos intentarlo en su próxima sesión — tranquilizó la chica mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico— No te forzaremos a nada...Sin embargo necesitaré que llenes estos envases , esto nos servirá si aún hay fluidos de los agresores dentro— murmuró mientras le pedía al chico que se cubriera.

—Y seño Kuroba... tenga cuidado con las temperaturas altas del agua ..—

* * *

Notas finales :

el tamaño de los capítulos variarán :')


End file.
